The Window Seat
by Post object
Summary: Jackson is coming to terms with a loss but at least he's not alone.


I came up with this oneshot while I was too bored to do any work. Please enjoy and review.

I, of course, do not own anything or anyone for that matter.

* * *

"I want the window seat!" A bundle of energy with green eyes dashed down the side of the plane. Dragging her hand across the seats she counted out loud.

"13."

"14."

"15."

"16."

"17."

"18."

With a large toothy grin she clambered onto the plush seat, her eyes eagerly looking out the window.

"When are we going to be in the clouds?"

A man lumbered behind dragging the weight of two carry-on bags. He still had to learn much about caring for kids. They were so unpredictable and sharper than he would have ever imagined…or cared to admit, which reminded him of a certain someone that outsmarted him once.

"Soon enough, just settle down. I'm sure mommy wouldn't want you to disturb any of the other passengers with your running around." It wasn't a question but a command and it sounded much harsher than he intended it to be. He sighed in fatigue and knew it was going to be a long flight.

"Where's mommy and why isn't she with us?"

The little girl inquired with worry. Sitting on her chubby shins she looked up as the lean man piled their luggage in the overhead compartment. People were gradually filing in to the plane to take their seats.

The man set her down and buckled her in knowing she couldn't do it on her own because of her young age.

"Mommy can't be with us because she's gone far away." He looked ahead unable to meet her eyes.

"I don't want to fly without her. I'm scared." She pouted in annoyance as she played with her long dark braid, the colour of soft chocolate.

Anxious that the girl was about to cry any second he had to think of a way to soothe her and fast.

"_Flight attendants please prepare for take off."_ Came the familiar robotic voice over the intercom. Then it occurred to him, with a smile that could melt ice the man leaned closer to the frightened child.

"You know, I met your mother on an aeroplane and we were sitting in a place very similar to where we are now. 18 seems to be a very lucky number with us."

Turning her head to the left and meeting his gaze she said, "Really, what did she look like that day?" She must have been so pretty!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, all worries forgotten on the ground as they lifted off. He thought for a moment because of the difficulty in describing not just a feeling but the full experience of a person.

"She was beautiful like a rose on a rainy summer's day."

"That's a funny way to talk about someone." The girl wrinkled her nose.

"Well your mommy wasn't very happy with me that day. She was a bit sad."

"Why?"

"Like you, she was dreadfully afraid of flying so I started to talk to her to get her mind off of…things."

"What kind of things did you talk about?"

"Hmm…let's see. We talked about your grandpa and how he had a lot of time on his hands. You see he finished at the company he spent his whole life working in and was enjoying retirement. Since he didn't have much to do, he especially liked bugging mommy by calling her every hour." She didn't catch on to the mischevious glint in his eye.

"Wow, he must have been tired of talking all day."

"Kidding sweetheart. He didn't call that often, but he did check up to see if mommy was fine."

"Why - was something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing to worry your head over. Although, on that particular day she had to say goodbye to your great grandmother." Reluctant to say anything further he sat in silence until she pulled on Jackson's sleeve to prod him to continue.

"Is mommy really in a box like Nana?"

Feeling a lump in his throat, for once in his life he really did not want to talk about death especially with this little person in front of him. The funeral had been more difficult than expected for him and leaving Miami at this point was the only option. It held too many memories – pleasant ones more so than painful. In this moment he couldn't tear his gaze away from her face, her eyes were like saucers. He had to hold it together, like he always did.

"Just like your great grandmother she won't be coming back, but who knows, somewhere out there they're probably together now. Maybe if you look carefully enough you could see her in the clouds." He pointed to the outside where the sun caramelised everything it touched.

Smiling, the girl placed her hand on the clear window to peer out and Jackson was comforted to see Lisa reflected on the surface.


End file.
